kcundercoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Zane Willis
Zane Willis (born Zane Fuller) was a main antagonist on K.C. Undercover. He appeared in the special Double Crossed episodes. He attempted to take down The Organization and the Cooper family. After the head of the Other Side Richard got captured, he became its new leader, he served as the main antagonist for Season 3 but got captured soon later. He is portrayed by François Chau. Summary Zane previously ranked above Craig during spy training when he was with The Organization. He had romantic feelings for Kira, but when she chose Craig over him he sought revenge. Personality He is evil and very intelligent but appears to have a soft spot for his son. However, Zane is also shown to be a very vengeful man as revealed when Zane was at one point in love with Kira, but felt hurt, angry, and betrayed when she chose Craig over him, in the end, resulting in an evil side being created out of pure hatred, spite, and jealousy while he had even attempted to bring down The Organization because of reasons left unknown which he had failed to do so resulting in his first arrest by The Organization. Zane has shown a very sneaky side to him first revealed in the episode "Trust No One" when he had asked K.C. for a favor in exchange for information about a mole in The Organization but had secretly bugged K.C.'s room and used her sleep-talking to his advantage in order to escape from jail at the end once she had let the code slip in her sleep. Zane was also shown to be very happy when he had been appointed the position of the new head of The Other Side after finding out from their base that the previous head of The Other Side, Richard Martin was captured and immediately planned on a way to eliminate the Coopers with an evil smile on his face. Zane became furious when he had first realized that the Coopers weren't at their home when he had attempted to invade it with his agents. He later on devised a plan to eliminate them by sending the deadly hired assassin known as Sheena after them and was very disappointed when he tried to call her only for her to not answer the phone due to paralysis from a Brazilian jumping spider in the jungle resulting in the declaration that "if he wanted something done right then he'd have to do it himself", leading to the first personal attempt at their lives by shooting the controls to the helicopter and abandoning it while laughing evilly. Zane was finally defeated as he had asked K.C. to eliminate him, she had refused to do so leading him to taunt her but once she had said that she'd rather have him rot in a prison cell for the rest of his life, he stated that he found that idea "pathetic" she had also stated herself that taking Zane out of the world would just be "doing him a favor". Character History In "Double Crossed Part 1". Zane sends the Coopers a message, telling them that he is coming for them and sends his son, Brett after K.C. In "Double Crossed Part 2". Zane kidnaps K.C and keeps her in a barn. He creates a fake K.C., whose real name is Bernice, to replace her while she's kept prisoner. In "Double Crossed Part 3". Zane invades the Cooper's home, but fails to defeat them. In between the special and "Trust No One" Zane is arrested by The Organization and held in their prison. In "Trust No One" he is held in The Organization's prison until the end of the episode where he escapes. After he escaped he's been on the run until he got a call in "Family Feud" informing him of Richard, the head of the Other Side has been captured by The Organization meaning he's now the head of the Other Side and ready to go after the Coopers. In "Coopers on the Run". Zane is seen invading the home of the Coopers with backup enemy agents trying to eliminate them, but soon realize that they are on the run. Meanwhile, the Coopers and Marisa (because they know she's K.C's best friend) are in a car heading towards Rio de Janeiro after The Organization relocated them to a safe house until they capture Zane. It's not until later where K.C tells her family that she requested a mission from The Organization which was to capture a bird smuggler. Secretly, Zane hired an assassin named Sheena through an ad and he knew that the Coopers were in Brazil. Sheena was in the Coopers safe house and only K.C, Marisa, and Ernie were the only ones there at the time because Craig, Kira, and Judy went to take Passaro Grande, the bird smuggler, to the authorities. Sheena introduced herself and then attacked K.C. She almost got her, but Zoe came to the rescue. K.C is still thinking that she's an enemy agent but she actually works for The Organization. They escaped once again, but Sheena followed them because K.C did not turn off the headlights as Zoe told her to. They ditch the road and head into the jungle. At the safe house, Craig and Kira realize that the kids aren't there, so they tell Judy to analyze the scene to get info as to what happened. She found footprints and DNA from a piece of fabric. So they found out that the kids had to escape. They set out the find them. Sheena locates their Jeep and Zane calls her to find and eliminate them. In the jungle, Zoe tells the group that The Organization relocated them to a new safe house. Later, Zoe warns them about a paralyzing spider if it bites them. As they progress, they notice a stream and decide to take a break, but just then, Sheena attacks. K.C says that there is only 1 vs 4, but she knocks them out except K.C. Continuing in "Welcome to the Jungle". Sheena was about to eliminate K.C, but K.C notices the paralyzing spider and throws it unto Sheena, which bites her. Unfortunately, it also bit K.C and she is now paralyzed. So they have to carry K.C all the way. Meanwhile, Craig, Kira, and Judy enter the forest where the group entered and Judy notices footprints, but there were extra as well. So someone was with them. They encounter Sheena, but she lies, saying she's Zoe sent from The Organization. Zoe knew an antidote on how to cure the paralyzing effect. It worked on K.C but she was secretly lying. So in the jungle with Sheena, they also knew the same antidote and gave it to her. But Zane tried calling her when she was paralyzed so he had to eliminate the Coopers himself. Finally, in the episode [[Out of the Water and Into the Fire|'Out of the Water and Into the Fire']], to conclude the longtime spy battle with The Other Side, not long after Sheena had been arrested, Zane had attempted to eliminate the Cooper Family one last time first attempting to eliminate them by sabotaging the helicopter so it would crash into the water and attempt to kill them that way, (but unknown to him they had secretly survived the fall) and Zane, later on, had eventually realized that the Cooper Family had actually survived the fall into the water from earlier when he had been tricked into meeting them under the impression that he was supposed to be meeting his son Brett, he was eventually cornered by K.C. and recaptured after losing a fight with the Coopers and Gayle King and Othello King before K.C. knocks the weakened Zane onto the floor after letting him live the rest of his life while remaining locked up again in prison to "rot in a tiny little prison cell for the rest of his miserable little life"and leaves him to struggle to pull himself back up onto his feet as his defeat meant that The Organization's longtime battle against The Other Side was finally over and ended for good as Zane was finally rearrested by the end of the episode. Physical Appearance He has grey hair, brown eyes. In the special, he always wore a black jumpsuit. As of "Trust No One", he can be seen in his jail cell wearing an orange prison jumpsuit and brown shoes. However during the events of the episode "Coopers on the Run", Zane is shown wearing a black jacket with matching pants while wearing a black ski mask while attempting to invade the Cooper Family's residence again but this time with enemy agents alongside him and later on in the episode Zane is seen wearing the same outfit while he was keeping in touch with his mysterious Other Side agent. In the end of the episode, "Welcome to the Jungle", Zane was disguised as a pilot when he attempted to liberate the Cooper Family. Finally, throughout the events of the episode "Out of the Water and Into the Fire", Zane was shown wearing casual clothing until he was rearrested by the Cooper Family, and by extension, The Organization as a whole leaving him to most likely wear the same orange prison jumpsuit from the episode "Trust No One". Appearances 'Season 1' *Double Crossed Part 1 (mentioned) *Double Crossed Part 2 (first appearance) *Double Crossed Part 3 'Season 2' *Trust No One *Family Feud Season 3 ' *Coopers on the Run *Welcome to the Jungle *Out of the Water and Into the Fire (last appearance) *The Storm Maker (mentioned) *Deleted! (indirectly mentioned) Family [[Brett Willis|'Brett Willis]] Brett is his son. He seems to have a pretty good relationship with him. At the end of "Double Crossed Part 1", Brett is seen saying "the plan is working", revealing he is his son. During the promo of "Double Crossed Part 2", he is seen revealing to K.C that he is his son. He captures K.C in a car ride during a date, and afterwards, a double version of K.C is revealed, yet to be part of his plan. Other Relationships 'Bernice' Zane hired Bernice to become K.C.'s double, but the full extent of their relationship is left unknown as they were both arrested. 'Sheena' Zane hired Sheena in an ad on an assassin's magazine and he continuously sent her after K.C., Marisa, and the Cooper Family in Rio. 'K.C. Cooper' Zane doesn't trust K.C. and they both have a mutual family hatred for each other. Zane had Brett kidnap her and he held her prisoner inside a barn for weeks until she and Marisa had escaped and saved the day. K.C. has stated that if Marisa hadn’t rescued her, Zane would still be holding her captive to this day. 'Ernie Cooper' Zane interacted with Ernie when he was in the Cooper House and tied him to a chair. K.C. states that she has Ernie's lack of upper body strength, not her dad. Zane possibly figured out that the teenage boy near the front door was her little brother from what K.C. said. 'Judy Cooper' Zane didn't know about Judy until he went to the Cooper House and saw her at the front door with Ernie. He tore Judy apart and found out that she was a robot. 'Kira Cooper' Zane not only had a friendship with Kira but was also in love with her but she chose his former best friend over him. Despite their relationship, Zane hid his anger and hurt from them as he was in Kira and Craig‘s wedding. However, Zane kept letting his anger get the better of him when he saw them together which made him bitter and because of it, he was turned to the Other Side. Zane ended his friendship Kira, who was heartbroken that he betrayed her and turned evil. Years later, Zane went after Kira and her family but he still has some feelings for her despite his evil ways. However, Zane feelings for Kira faded over time then only saw her as an enemy. 'Craig Cooper' Twenty years ago, Zane and Craig were rivals but they became spy partners and best friends. When they both fell in love with Kira, Zane was heartbroken, angry, betrayed and jealous when she chose Craig over him. Zane hid his feelings from Craig and Kira as he was in their wedding but overtime his angry kept getting the better of him when he kept seeing them together. Zane ended his friendship with Craig, who was heartbroken that he betrayed him when he turned evil and went to work for the Other Side. Zane ended up being haunted by Craig when he volunteers to terminate him. When Craig found him, Zane fought his former partner and friend but he overpowered him which almost killed him when he was on an edge of a cliff. However, Zane at the last minute decided to save Craig showing that he still had mutual care for him. After saving Craig from falling, Zane offer a deal to him which was if he let him disappear then he would let him live. Over the years, Zane plotted revenge for Craig and Kira also somewhere in there he found out that his old friends have two children. Finding out that Craig and Kira have been together for twenty years also deciding to take his revenge on them, Zane sent them flowers to them with a threatening message for Craig and his family. Trivia *It's possible Zane was a high-ranking member of the Other Side, possibly even higher than Victor, as he was made the new leader. Quotes Gallery Category:Enemy Spies Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villain Category:Spy Category:Male Characters Category:Spies Category:Male Villains Category:Recurring Characters Category:Head of Evil Organization Category:Eliminated Category:Former Agents in the Organization Category:The Other Side